


Watching The Incredible Hulk

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Up next: The incredible Hulk
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Introduction IG

"So that's how you became Iron Man?" Steve asked. He received. a nod. 

"There's one thing that still confuses me. Why did Obadiah want you dead in the first place?" Quill asked. "I assume it was because he wanted to continue selling weapons to our enemies and he didn't want me to know about it." 

"I have an announcement." The woman in the walls said. "I am bringing in more people. From 1989 please welcome Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, from 2014, Sam Wilson, from 2015 Pietro Maximoff, Vision and Hank Pym, and from 2017, Okye. Thank you for your cooperation." 

"Steve?" Peggy asked. "Is that you?" Steve nodded. "How did they find you?" Howard asked. "I would tell you, but I have a feeling I'll be reprimanded by an invisible person if I did." Steve said. "You would be correct, Captain Rogers." The woman in the walls said. "And I'll have you know I am not invisible."

"Tony." Howard said. "Dad." 

"Hey Hank." Scott greeted. Hank ignored him and glared at Howard, Howard glared back.

"Need I remind you there will be no fighting here." The woman in the walls said. "Also everyone take your seats, the next movie is going to start soon." Words appeared on the screen, they read 'Up next; The Incredible Hulk. "Also this room does not obey any of the laws of the universe, meaning time is not a constant and therefore no longer exists and Dr Banner, you will not be able to as you have put it in the past 'Show us your party trick'" Bruce smiled a bit at that, there was a large chance the movie would make him angry and he was glad he couldn't cause any damage by doing so. "I'll leave you all alone now." The woman in the walls said.


	2. Lab Accident

**The screen shows a woman pressing some buttons, sitting in a chair behind a window is Bruce banner, the woman looks at him, he winks.**

"Bruce, you look different too." Tony commented.

**The woman starts pressing more buttons, the word 'danger' flashes on the screen. Bruce's eyes turn a bright green and then he starts turning green.**

Bruce looked away from the screen. 

**He started running toward the people behind the glass. He looked down at the woman's injured body. Two men with guns started shooting at him. He punches them out of the way and continues to destroy the lab.**

"Holy shit." Scott whispered. 

**The scene flips to show the woman in a hospital bed.**

"Was she okay." Peggy asked softly. "Yeah, she uh, she lived." Bruce answered. 

**Bruce is shown sitting by her bedside, a man comes in and kicks him out. Bruce leaves. Flashes of different newspaper clippings appear on the screen. Soldiers are shown looking for him. Blueprints for weapons from Stark Industries appear on the screen.**

"Bruce, I am so sorry." Tony said. 

**Newspaper clippings and pictures continue to pop up. A pyramid shaped object is ticking, flashes of different images appear on the screen, Bruce grabs the object to stop it. the words 'Days without incident: 158' appear on screen. The screen pans out to show a neighborhood in Brazil. Bruce is shown cooking something, he feeds a dog some of it. "Is it ready?" He asks.**

"Aw, the dog is so cute." Shuri cooed. 

**He picks up his plate and a Portuguese dictionary and sits in front of the TV, he flips through the channels and finally settles on 'Sesame Street'.**

"Ok, but why Sesame Street?" Peter asked. 

**He flips open the dictionary and eats his food. " _Hungry_?" He asks. " _Hungry_." He pets the dog. **

**The scene flips to Bruce fighting someone, the man flips Bruce over his shoulder a few times, then Bruce copies the move. " _Let's work on your breathing_." They are now sitting on the floor across from each other. "Here, emotion." The man says and puts his hand up against his chest. "Fear, no good so emotion and control." He says and does some breathing exercises. " _Use your diaphragm._ " He says. The man does a weird thing with his stomach. " _The best way to control your anger is to control your body, control your pulse_. Breathe, breathe." Bruce does the exercise again. The man slaps him. **

"Why did he hit you?" Ned asked. "He was testing me." Bruce said. 

**Bruce's watch starts beeping, He starts breathing heavily. "Breathe." The man says, then slaps him again. "Wait." Bruce says and looks at his watch which says 146 bpm. The scene flips to Bruce in a locker room with a bunch of other dudes. A group walks past him and he gets knocked into the locker.**

"That was rude." Wanda said. 

**The scene shows a factory. people are working and Bruce is shown pushing a cart with some boxes. He moves the boxes from one cart to another. "Hey, hey. Tech guy, tech guy." Someone yells after him and gestures for him to come over. Something is shows sparking. Bruce puts his glasses on and fixes it. "Okay, I can make it work for a while but you need- (He says something in Portuguese, but there's no captions.). " _I need a new factory_." The man jokes. "Okay, okay." " _Five months you've been helping me out like this, you're too smart for day labor, let me put you on payroll._ " The man suggests. Bruce cut his finger on something, the blood starts falling through cracks in the floor. "No, no no Shut that off! Turn it off. *He starts running through the factory* Watch out!" There's a lot of shouting in Portuguese. Bruce starts searching for his blood on the bottles. He wipes it up and uses super glue to cover the wound. **

"Why did you use superglue?" Drax asked. "You use what you have on hand." All of the spies answered in perfect unison. 

**"Okay." He says and looks up at the man. The machine turns back on. One of the bottles had a drop of blood on it.**

"Shit, how did I miss that!?" Bruce said, panicked. 

**The bottle goes through the factory and gets shipped out. A man is shown talking to one of the women from earlier. Bruce looks at them and walks away.**

"Help her." Natasha said.

**Bruce walks back in and over to them. " _Martina? you want to have lunch with me_?" He asks. The man turns around. " _Get lost, Gringo_." He says and waves him away, Bruce asks him something. " _You got a problem_?" The man asks Bruce says something else. " _Too late_." The man says and shoves him away. " _Don't make me... hungry_." Bruce says. The man looks at him, confused. " _You wouldn't like me when I'm- hungry._ Oh that's not right." **

"No, it isn't." Clint says with a smile. 

**The man swings at Bruce, the boss yells at them, Bruce walks away with Martina.**

"Well, at least she doesn't have to deal with that asshole." MJ said. 

**Bruce is shown running through the neighborhood to his house. He grabs a backpack from under his bed. "You see that? see that? My ticket out of here." Bruce says to his dog. He walks over to a table and sets his stuff down. He opens his backpack and pulls out a few things, one of which is a picture of Betty Ross. On a computer he types 'Blue, are you there?'**

"Who's Blue?" Howard asked. "Someone I thought would help me."

**'Mr Green, good hearing from you my mysterious friend' 'I found it'**

"What's 'it'" Steve asked. "Something I thought would cure me."

**'At long last, it's a lovely little flower isn't it. be sure to try a high dose, good luck.' Bruce takes out the flower, he starts clipping the petals into a bowl. He does something to liquefy it. ( _A/N can you tell I have no idea what I'm talking about?_ ) He pours the liquid into a bottle. He pricks his finger and puts the blood on a piece of glass then adds the liquid to it and places it under a microscope, He looks through it and notices the green disappearing from his blood cells. **

"Spoiler alert, it didn't work." Bruce said.

**The green comes back into his blood cells and breaks the glass. Bruce sighs. "Damn it!" He whispers. He messages Mr Blue. 'Another failure.' 'How much did you use?' Bruce looks at the flower stems. 'All of it.' 'Then, it's time to meet.' 'Not safe.' 'Living with gamma poisoning not safe stop chasing flowers, send me a blood sample. can't help of you won't let me.' Bruce is seen drawing blood from his arm. He puts it into a small bottle, then into a box and sends it off.**

"Probably shouldn't have done that." Bruce said quietly. "Why?" Quill asked. "You'll see."

**General Ross is at his desk, he's smoking. "Here's something a bit more interesting." A woman says and hands him a paper. "It's a possible gamma sickness. Milwaukee." An old man (Stan Lee) opens his fridge and takes out a bottle(The one that had Bruce's blood on it). "A man drank one of those guarana sodas. Guess it had a little more kick than he was looking for." The man drank the soda. "Wow." He says, then drops the bottle.**

"Oh my God." Bruce groaned. 

**"Where was it bottled?" General Ross asks. "Porto Verde, Brazil." The woman answers. "Have our people look for a white man at the bottling plant. Tell them no contact, even if he sees them, he's gone!" Ross says.**

"Asshole." Scott muttered. 

**'Fort Johnson- Everglades' appears on the screen. Trucks and helicopters pull up outside. "I got you who I could, short notice, but they're all quality, and I pulled you one ace. *A helicopter flies overhead* Emil Blonsky. Born in Russia. Raised in England. And on loan to SOCOM from the royal marines." A man says to Ross. Blonsky steps out of the helicopter. "I knew you cashed in some chips for this Joe." Ross says. "Glad I could help. Just make it good." The plane takes off. Inside the plane a woman starts speaking. "This is the target and the location, snatch and grab, live capture. You'll have your dart clips and suppression ordnance, but live fire is for backup only. We got local out there but we want it tight and quiet." "Is he a fighter?" Blonsky asks.**

"I'd say I'm more of a runner." Bruce said quietly. 

**"Your target is a fugitive from the US government. Who stole military secrets he is also implicated in the deaths of two scientists, a military officer an Idaho state trooper and possibly two Canadian hunters. So don't wait to see if he is a fighter. Tranq him and bring him back." Ross says.**

Bruce cringed. 

**Bruce is seen lying in his bed, his computer beeps. Mr Blue messages him. 'Good news, preliminary blood tests show significant gamma reduction' 'Will it cure me?' 'Yes'**

"No." Bruce corrected, a little bitter. 

**'But, I need more data' "Oh come on."Bruce groans. 'Exposure levels, gamma concentration, cell saturation.' 'Impossible, data is not here.'**

"Where is it?" Tony asked. "With Betty." 

**'Where is it?' 'Home.' A truck is seen driving through the street. Soldiers are seen walking around, a dog is barking at them, Bruce is lying in his bed, his dog wines at him. The dog that was previously barking is now lying on a step.**

"Is it dead?" Shuri asked. "Because it better not be."

**"Camera? Here we go." Ross says. A small camera slides in from underneath a door, it zooms in on Bruce's bed, his dog runs up to it. "Get rid of the damn dog."**

"You better not." Hope said. 

**The camera gets retracted. "Take him." Ross says. The door blows open. Bruce's dog starts barking. Blonsky shoots at Bruce's bed, then lifts up the covers only to find that he's not there. "Target's on the move." He says then shoots the dog.**

"Asshole, why would you do that!?" Peter said. 

**Bruce is climbing out of the window, he sees Martina showering, She screams. "Where is he?" Ross asks. Bruce is trying to calm Martina. Blonsky looks out the window. "He's on the ground." He says. Bruce looks back at Martina. " _Thank you_." He says then kisses her cheek and runs. He puts his hood up and runs across the street. He sees Blonsky ans turns the other way, They start chasing him. "Go, go go!" Blonsky says. "Go Go." Ross yells. **

"No, No." Shuri mocked.

**"Do not lose him." Ross says. Bruce runs through a court where kids are playing a game, he hits the ball and continues running. The men chasing him follow, they continue chasing him through the neighborhood. Blonsky goes to shoot, but Bruce turns the corner. He runs through the clothing lines and his hat falls off, one of the men steps on it.**

"What did his hat ever do to you?" Ned asked. 

**Bruce lands on the roof of a building and starts running across the rooftops. His watch starts beeping, he stops in corner and looks at his watch '175 bpm' He does his breathing exercise, the gets up and continues running. Someone shoots at him and the van pulls up in front of him, Ross steps out of it, Bruce keeps running. "Get around behind him!" Ross shouts. "Target moving past mobile unit 0-9-0." A woman says. Bruce runs into the guy from earlier.**

"You just have the worst luck don't you?" Clint asked. "Yeah." Bruce sighed. 

**"Oh, no. You gotta be kidding me." He throws the man over his shoulder. His friends help him up and start chasing Bruce as well. "Where is he?" Ross asks. "Target acquired." Blonsky says. Bruce is running through the locker rooms. He falls against one, his watch reads '187 bpm'**

"That's not good." Okoye whispers. 

**"Gringo!" The man from earlier shouts, Bruce starts running through the factory he opens a door and the man appears behind it, his friends are behind him, they start shoving him around. "No! please no! Not the computer! Gimme that! No!" They pin him against the wall. " _Not so tough now, huh? Try those fancy moves again come on._ " "Stop, please. _Me... angry... very bad_." "You bad angry G? I very bad angry." **

"Um, no... I don't think that's true." Tony said.

**Bruce watch reads '190 bpm'. "Oh no. You don't understand, something very bad is about to happen here." " _Yeah... very bad_." The man punches him in the stomach. Bruce's watch reads '200 bpm'. His eyes turn green and the watch breaks off. **

Bruce cringed. How many times is he going to need to watch this happen?

**"Anybody else seeing this?" A man asks as he watches Bruce turn into the Hulk. The man kicks him, Hulk rips him off the floor and throws him through the factory and roars. "We've got a bogey of some kind, please advise." A man says. "That is the target use every tranq you've got. Do it now!" Ross says. The men start shooting, the tranqs bounce off of Hulk's back. "Go live, go live go live!" Someone yells. "No." Ross whispers. The soldiers continue shooting at Hulk, he throws one of them into a wall. They still continue shooting, someone throws a grenade. Hulk growls out something that sounds like 'leave me alone'.**

"Is he trying to... talk?" Fury asked. "It would appear so." Maria answered. 

**Hulk shoves something toward the men. Blonsky continues shooting. Hulk's face appears on the screen and he growls, then rips something out of the ground and throws it at Blonsky it explodes. "No no!" Ross yells.**

**The scene switches to Ross and Blonsky talking in a room. "I knew something was different before I got the shot off *He takes something out* He had it on him when he bolted." He takes out the picture of Betty. "Is that his girlfriend? She helps him maybe?" He asks. Ross folds the picture. "She is no longer a factor, we closed that door to him a long time ago. He's alone." Ross says.**

"Betty is his daughter by the way... in case you were confused." Bruce said, dejectedly. "Yikes." Quill hissed in sympathy. 

**"He wants to be alone." He continues.**

"I didn't want to be alone, I needed to be alone there's a difference." Bruce said. 

**"But, see if he's been talking to anybody." He finishes, pointing at the computer. "Forgive me, sir?" Blonsky starts. "Doesn't anyone want to talk about what went down in there, because-He didn't lose us and he was not alone sir, we had him and then something hit us, something- something big hit us! It threw a forklift truck like it were a softball! It was the most powerful thing I've ever seen." He finishes. "Well its gone." "Well if Banner knows what it is, I'm gonna track him down and put my foot on his throat."**

"That wont work." Scott muttered. 

**"That was Banner." Ross says. "It. Was Banner." "You have to explain, that statement, sir." "No, I don't."**

"Um, you kind of do. Especially if you going to keep endangering people's lives." Natasha said. "No offence, Bruce." "None taken."

**"You've done a good job. Pack up and get our men on the plane. We're going home." The scene changes to Bruce sleeping on a ground by a waterfall.**

"Where are you now." Hope asked. "Uh, Guatemala." 

**He gets up. 'days without incident 153' appear on the screen, the number rapidly drops to 1. Bruce is walking through the woods, a truck appears on the road next to him, he goes to get the drivers attention. "Wait." The truck stops. "Please. _Can you help me_?" he asks the driver. " _I don't speak Portuguese._ " "Where am- uh- _Where, where am_ I" "Guatemala. _I'm going to the next town._ " " _Will you help me_?" " _Get in, here put this on_." He hands him a towel. " _Where are you going_?" " _Home_."**

"Well that was nice of him." Peggy said.

 **Blonsky and Ross are walking. "I've run into bad situations on crap missions before, I've seen good men go down purely because someone didn't let us know what we we're walking in to."**

"If he's trying to get Ross to tell him exactly what they're supposed to be doing, he's not gonna have much luck with that because based on what we've seen so far Ross barely knows, himself." Sam said. 

**"I've moved on to the next one, because that's what we do, right? I mean, that's the job. But this, This is a who new level of weird." He continues.**

"Well, he's not wrong." Bruce said.

 **"And I don't feel inclined to step away from it. So, if you're taking another crack at him, I want in. And, with respect you should be looking for a team that's prepped and ready to fight, because if that thing shows up again, you're gonna have a lot of professional tough guys pissing their pants. Sir." He finishes.**

"Well, again, he's not wrong." Tony said.

**Bruce is seen walking through the street. 'Chiapas, Mexico' appears on the screen. He sits by a pole, head down, hands cupped in front of him, a kid walks by and gives him some money, Bruce looked up.**

"Nice kid." Natasha said.

**Bruce is seen buying pants. "Tienes mas stretchy?" He asks. The saleswoman hands him a pair of stretchy pants. "Yeah, perfecto." He is now sitting against a, flashes of Blonsky shooting appear in his mind, he jumps.**

"Is that- do you sometimes get flashes of what you see as Hulk?" Bucky asked. Bruce nodded. 

**He starts walking. The scene switches to Blonsky sitting across from Ross' desk. "Let me emphasize that what I'm about to share with you is tremendously sensitive both to me personally and to the army. You're aware that we've got an infantry weapons development program, well, in WWII they initiated a subprogram for bio- tech force enhancement."**

"The super- soldier serum." Howard, Bucky, Steve and Peggy whispered.

**"Yeah, super soldier." Blonsky says. "Yes. An oversimplification, but yes. And I dusted it off, got 'em doing serious work again, bold work. Across the hall, they we're trying to arm you better. We were trying to make you better. Banner's work was very early phase. It wasn't even weapons application. He thought he was working on radiation resistance. I would never have told him what the project really was."**

"They tricked you." Hank said in realization. 

**"But he was so sure of what he was onto that he tested it on himself, and something went very wrong. Or it went very right."**

"I'd say a bit of both." Tony said to himself. 

**"As far as I'm concerned that man's whole body is property of the US army."** **"You said he wasn't working on weapons, right?" "No." "But you were, you were weren't you? You were trying other things." "One serum we developed was very promising." "So why did he run?" "He's a scientist, he is not one of us."**

"Um where would the army be right now without scientists?" Howard asked, rhetorically. 

**"Blonsky how old are you? 45?." "39." "It takes a toll, doesn't it?" "Yes it does." "So get out of the trenches. You should be a colonel by now with your record." "No, I'm a fighter I'll be one for as long as I can. You know if I could take what I know now, put it in the body I had 10 years ago that would be someone I wouldn't wanna fight." "I could probably arrange something like that."**

"Oh no. He's gonna give him a serum, isn't he." Steve asked. "Yeah."


	3. General Ross is a Dick

**'Culver University, Virginia' appears on the screen. Bruce is reading a newspaper. 'Days without incident: 17' appear. He walks into the building and notices you need ID to get in. He walks up to a sign and sees 'Dr Elizabeth Ross- cellular biology. Betty walks out of the building with two people, Bruce watches. Betty sits down on a bench and Bruce ducks behind a tree, she smiles as a man walks toward her.**

"That's gotta sting." Quill said. 

**Bruce walks up to a place called 'Stanley's' An old man puts a closed sign up. Bruce taps on the glass. The man opens the door for him once he sees who it is. "Stan I'll give you my word, whatever you heard about me, its not true." Bruce says. "Oh, I know it, I always knew it. I mean you know how I felt about you two. Have you talked to her?" "No, she doesn't know I'm here. She's with somebody?" "Yeah, he's a head shrink. They say he's one of the best, but a really nice guy." "Good. That's good." "Bruce, what can I do to help you?" "I could use a bed for a few nights." "You can have the spare room upstairs." "That'd be so great. There's um one other thing."**

"What are you gonna do?" Clint asked. 

**Bruce is riding a bicycle wearing a pizza delivery uniform. He walks up to the guy at the desk. "Hey, pal. I got a delivery on 5." He says. "I don't think there's anybody up there." "Aw man. I'm gonna catch hell if I don't collect, you got to let me try. Tell you what, I got an extra medium, take it on the house." The man let's him go. "You are the man." "God bless you brother."**

"You bribed him so he'd let you in?" Natasha smiled. 

**Bruce walks into a lab, flashes of different memories appear. He blinks them away. He sits down at a computer and logs in, only to find that all the data is gone.**

"I am groot." "Yeah, it isn't good." Rocket said."

 **He texts Mr Blue. 'Mr Green, how goes the search?' 'The data is gone' 'without it, I cannot help. so what now?' 'I've got to keep moving' Inside a bedroom, Bruce zips up a bag and grabs his coat. Stan walks out of the kitchen. "We're pretty well closed here folks, I'm sorry." He says. "Oh come on Stan, its Friday night." Betty says as she appears with her friend. "Oh kids, I got nothing but marinara now." "Oh I gotta have a Mr Pink please." "She worked through dinner again, of course." Betty's friend says. Bruce walks through the kitchen asking for Stan. Betty and her friend are having a conversation. Betty looks behind him and sees Bruce in the kitchen.**

"This could go either 1 of 2 ways amazing or terrible." Rocket said.

**Betty gets up and walks toward the kitchen, she walks to the alley behind the building. "Bruce?" She whispers. Bruce is hiding behind the dumpster. Betty's friend comes out to the alley. "Betty? What's going on?" He asks. Betty runs back into the building she walks back over to Stan. "Betty." "Just tell me if I saw what I think I saw." "I don't know what to say." "please, just tell me the truth." Bruce is walking down the street in the rain, Betty drives up behind him and gets out of her car. They run toward each other and hug. "Don't go. don't go." She says.**

"So it didn't go terrible." Rocket muttered. "I'm not crying, you're crying." Ned said. 

**"I want you to come with me now. Please, come with me.Please." Betty pulls into her driveway. She hands him an small box with a flash drive in it. "Its our data." She says.**

"Oh, good you got your data back." Strange said. 

**"I got it in there before they carted it all away. I hoped somewhere that it might tell us something someday." "Does the general know you have this?" He asks. ""No, I don't think so. I haven't spoken to him in a couple years." "You have to be sure." "Bruce, I don't understand why we cant just go in there together and talk to him."**

"It wouldn't have been safe for either of us if we did." Bruce said. 

**"He told me what he wanted to do he wants it out of me he wants to dissect it so that he can replicate it he wants to make it a weapon."**

"If I didn't think Ross was an asshole before, I do now."Gamora said. 

**Ross enters an old lab. He opens a container and pulls out a vial of blue liquid.**

"Idiot." Clint mumbled.

**Betty walks up to Bruce. "Hi." "Hi." She hands him a few things. "I thought you might wanna-." She finishes the sentence with a gesture. "Thanks. Listen I should leave as early as I can." "Really? You can't stay at all?" "I want to but its just not safe for me to be here. If I could borrow some cash." "Of course." "I need to take a bus." "Well at least let me walk you to the station." "Okay." "You have everything you need?" "Yeah. Goodnight." "Goodnight." "I hope you get some rest." Betty is lying in her bed and Bruce is lying in his.**

Bruce looked away from the screen. He missed Betty. 

**Blonsky walks into a room, he's shirtless. "We're giving you a very low dose only. I need you sharp out there and disciplined. First sign of any side effect we will stop and you're off the team until you straighten out. Agreed?" Ross says. "Agreed." "You'll get two separate infusions, one into the deep muscle one into the bone marrow centers. the bone ones are gonna hurt." A doctor says. Blonsky gets an injection on either side of his neck, they turn him over and inject one into his back.**

"Oh my God." Pepper whispered. "That's not even the worst thing he volunteered for." Bruce muttered. 

**Bruce and Betty are outside. "Is everything okay?" She asks. "I think so." "Come here. I just wanna do this." She un-tucks his shirt. "Its better like that." "Yeah?" She takes his hat off and runs her fingers through his hair. "It feels too tight, huh?" "Yeah a little." "Okay." Bruce looks over her shoulder and notices some soldiers. "They're here. Betty look at me. Look at me." "Bruce." "You have to far away from me as you can. Don't argue with me just go. Go!" "Bruce." He starts running.**

"Idiots." MJ says. (Meaning the army)

**"Damn it! We'd have had snipers on the target in 3 more minutes, I wanna know who jumped the gun." Ross says. "He's heading 2-7-0." Blonsky says. The men and vehicles pull into a large field. Blonsky starts running faster. "Blonsky not yet!" Ross shouts. "Sir. Look alive this could get interesting." Bruce starts running through the outside of the building, he quickly moves inside. He starts running through a library and up the stairs soldiers chase him. He ducks behind a bookshelf, takes the flash drive and eats it.**

Bruce rubbed his throat, remembering what that felt like. "You ate it?" Hank asked, incredulously. "Had too." 

**Betty goes to stop one of the vehicles. "Stop! Stop! I know you're in there General please." She begs. "Sir." The woman next to Ross says. "Dad!" Betty screams. Ross gets out. "Dad, please don't do this."**

"Listen to your daughter." Nebula said. 

**"You can't see this clearly, now get inside." He says. "There he is." A soldier says. "Target is in the overpass. We have a visual." "Do not engage. Repeat do not engage!" Ross yells. The solders that were chasing him lock him in the room. "He's locked in." "Put two canisters in there with him." "Fire!" The room starts fogging up, Bruce uses his shirt to cover his face. Betty starts running. "Get her back here!" Betty elbows one of the soldiers in the face the other one tackles her. Bruce's eyes turn green. He puts his hand against the glass and it starts turning green. Hulk punches the glass. "Now she'll see." Ross says**.

"So let me get this straight. He made you turn into the Hulk so Betty could see who you really are?" Bucky asked. Bruce nodded. "Didn't really work out the way he planned, though." 

**Hulk jumps down and roars. "Alpha team? Let him have all of it." Ross says. The bullets bounce off of Hulk's skin. "Where are the 50 cals? Move your asses." Hulk pushes over one of the vehicles. He picks up the other one and starts smashing things with it. He throws something at two more Vehicles and they explode. Two college kids start recording. "Blonsky! Now you're up." Ross says. Blonsky drops his gun, grabs someone else's and walks toward Hulk. "Cover me." He fires at him. Hulk picks up a piece of metal to use as a shield. He picks up another piece and starts charging toward Blonsky. "Remember me?" Blonsky leaps up, grabs a hand gun and starts shooting Hulk in the face. Hulk starts swinging at him with his metal. "My God, he's doing it." Ross whispers. "Move him toward the cannons." Hulk starts chasing Blonsky. Two vehicles start emitting giant sound waves.**

Bruce flinched. He had vague memories of how painful that was. 

**Hulk tries to block it with the metal, then starts screaming. "Please, please, please no. Please, please, please." Betty begs. "Get her back." Ross says. "You're killing him! Stop! Get off me!"**

"Listen to her." Gamora said.

**She screams. "Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" She screams, but its distorted. Hulk gets up off the ground he throws a piece of metal at one of the vehicles, slicing it in half, then jumps and crushes the other one. "Wheres the gunship?" Blonsky picks up another gun and starts shooting. "Is that it?" He asks. "Blonsky pull back now!" Ross commands. Blonsky rips his earpiece out. "Is that all you got."**

"Taunting him is not the smartest idea." Bruce said.

**Hulk kicks him into a tree.**

"And that is why we do not taunt."

**"Fall back!" Ross says. Betty's friend starts running toward her. "Betty!" He shouts. Betty walks toward hulk. "Fire goddamn it!" Ross yells. "Bruce?" Betty whispers. A helicopter appears behind Hulk it starts shooting. Hulk moves to cover Betty from the bullets.**

"So like he does know the difference between who's an enemy and who isn't?" T'Challa asked. "Kind of." Bruce said, remembering the incident on the heli-carrier.

**"Stop firing!" Ross yells. Hulk throws the other piece of metal at the helicopter. It falls out of the sky and explodes. Hulk hugs Betty to protect her from the explosion. "No!" Ross screams, thinking he just lost his daughter.**

"As much as I hate to say this, if Betty died in that explosion it would have been Ross's fault." Thor said. 

**Hulk stood up, with Betty in his arms, he growls at Ross.**

"Same" Peter whispered. 

**Betty's friend is sitting on a porch. Ross walks out of the house. "You did the right thing, calling us." He says. "I need to know where they're going. She'll be in incredible danger as long as she's with him." "From who? He protected her, you almost killed her."**

"He's right." Maria mumbled. 

**"I gave you my word, her safety is my main concern at this point." Ross says. "You know? Its a point of professional pride with me that I can always tell when someone's lying."**

The spies in the room all made noises of agreement. 

**"And you are. I don't know where he's going I know she'll help him, if she can. " "Then she's aiding a fugitive. And I can't help either one of them." "I used to wonder why she never talked about you. Now I know."**

"Damn. No matter how true it may be, that is still one of the most hurtful insults. But then again, it's not really an insult if its true, right." Scott said.

**Hulk jumps down into a stream, Betty still in his arms. He walks up to a small cave and sits her down. Betty opens her eyes and screams. Hulk hits his head on the roof of the cave. "Bruce? Bruce." A clash of thunder is heard. Hulk grabs a rock and throws it at the sky, he roars. "Its okay. Its okay." She tries to lead him back into the cave. "Come here, come this way. Watch your head." they sit down in the cave. "We're okay. Its okay. Its just the rain."**

"That's nice and strangely sweet." Hope smiles.

**General Ross enters a hospital room. "Will he ever be able to walk again?" He asks. "Most of the bones in his body look like crushed gravel right now."**

"Holy shit." Quill whispers.

**The male nurse opens up a curtain. "I will say this for him. He's got a heart like a machine, never seen anything like it outside of a racehorse." Ross steps inside ans looks at Blonsky's bloody body. Ross walks away. Blonsky's fingers twitch, he curls his hand into a fist and opens an eye.**

A few people looked away. They were squeamish leave them alone.

**Betty wakes up, lying on Bruce's hip, she puts her coat over him. The scene switches to Betty walking out of a store, Bruce is sitting on the ground behind a vending machine. The scene switches again. Bruce is in the shower he looks up at the shower head and sees a gun shooting at him. He flinches and falls down.**

Bruce sighed, he hated PTSD. Steve shot him a sympathetic look. 

**Betty opens the door to their motel room, she had 2 bags in her hand, She hears Bruce vomiting**.

"Why are you throwing up?" Rocket asked. "I had to get the data back." Bruce said and shuddered. 

**"Bruce?" She asks. Bruce steps out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Oh Hi." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah actually I feel a lot better." "Good." "I just had to get my data back." "You ate it?" "Well, you know, circumstances called for a little improvisation." "Wow. Okay so they didn't have a great selection but I got you some options." She empties the contents of one of the bags. "First things first." She tosses him a new watch. "Oh you're kidding me." She tosses him a pair of purple pants. "What?" She asks, innocently. "No." He tosses the pants back to her. "They were the stretchiest pair they had." "I'll take my chances."**

A few people smiled at the banter between to two. 

**"Rumors continue to swirl about a violent clash between forces of the US military and an unknown adversary on the campus of Culver University earlier today. Sophomores Jack McGee and Jim Wilson witnessed some of the battle." A female reporter says. Ross is shown watching this on TV. "It was so big it was like this huge like hulk. Yeah."**

"There you have it folks, Hulk is the only adjective fit to describe Hulk." Tony said.

**"McGee who happens to be a reporter for the campus paper captured this on his cell phone. Further search for the mysterious Hulk was postponed my powerful thunderstorms in the Smokey Mountain National Forest." The reporter finishes.**

"Well, thank God for thunderstorms, I guess." Clint said.

**Betty is cutting Bruce's hair. "Not too short back there." He says. "I have done this before you know." She runs her fingers through his hair a few times. "I don't know how you've done this on your own your whole life." She says. "With clippers, usually." He jokes. Betty bends down and kisses his cheek. Bruce stands up and kisses her. They start making out, he leads her to the bed, his watch starts beeping "Wait wait wait wait." He says. "What? What?" "We can't do this." "Its okay I want to." "No." "No." "I can't I can't get too excited." "Not even a little excited?" He rests his head on her chest in apology. "Its okay."**

A few people looked at Bruce, he ducked his head and sighed.

**Ross is looking at a map, smoking a cigar.**

"I just realized this, both of the 'villains' so far have been old white men who smoke cigars, does that tell you anything?" Shuri asked.

**A woman walks int the room. "Sir, its Blonsky." She says, he walks with her to where Blonsky was previously. "Anyone find out if he had next of kin or family?" He asks, thinking that Blonsky died. "Ask him yourself." She says. Blonsky is sitting on the bed being helped by a nurse. "Sir." He greets. Ross walks to him. "Good to see you back on your feet, soldier." "Thank you, sir." "How do you feel?" "Pissed off and ready for round three."**

"Well, he's a fighter. I'll give him that." Sam commented. 

**Bruce empties the contents of Betty's purse onto the bed. "Basically we can't use any of this because they can track all of it." He says. "Well my lip gloss? They can track that?" She asks. He picks up her lip gloss. "No. You can take your lip gloss." He says. "Well I need my glasses." She continues. "Well here, you can take your glasses and your watch, okay?" "Okay." "We can use most of it we just can't use the credit cards, the ID or the phone, don't even turn that on." He says. "Okay." "And we'll take the cash, obviously." "How will we get where we need to go on 40$ and no credit cards? *She holds out her necklace* Well, we could sell this." "No. That's the only thing you have left from her, no." "Well, we'll have to try and get it back."**

"Where, even, are you trying to go?" Quill asked. "New York."


	4. Blonsky is Power Hungry

**A large group of soldiers are all sitting in a conference room. "Federal is already monitoring phones, plastic and Dr Ross' web accounts and local PD have been placed on alert. They'll pop up somewhere and when hey do, it comes straight to us." Sparr says. "They're not gonna just pop up he made it 5 years and got across boarders without making any mistakes." Ross says.**

"Impressive, Dr Banner." Natasha said. Bruce smiled. 

**"He's not gonna use a damn credit card now! If he was trying to escape, he'd be long gone." He continues. Betty is shown pawning her necklace. "He's not trying to escape this time, he's looking for help and that's how we're gonna get him, we know what they're after and we know he's been talking to somebody. You all have copies of the correspondence. *Bruce does something on a computer* The aliases Mr Green and Mr Blue have been added to the SHIELD operations database, if he comes up for air, we'll be waiting. *Bruce messages Mr Blue, sending him the data* If he makes a peep, we'll hear him and when he slips up, we'll be ready."**

"Oh no." Peter whispered.

**Weird technology things happen. _(A/N Once again, I have no idea what I'm talking about.)_ 'Match found' appears on Sparr's screen. **

"That's not good." Shuri said. 

**Bruce walks up to an old truck with a for sale sign in the window. He opens the door and takes the sign out. "Hey." Betty says and pulls out a camera to take a picture. "Smile." She takes the picture and they drive off.**

A few people smiled at the cute moment.

**"What is it like? When it happens, what do you experience?" She asks. "Remember those experiments we volunteered for at Harvard? Those induced hallucinations? It's a lot like that, just a thousand times amplified. It's like someone's poured a liter of acid in my brain."**

Everyone cringed. That didn't sound pleasant at all. 

**"Do you remember anything?" She asks. "Just fragments, images. There's too much noise, I can never derive anything out of it." "But then its still you, inside it." "No, no its not." "I don't know, in that cave, I really felt like it knew me, maybe your mind is in there, it's just overcharged and can't process what's happening."**

"She might be onto something." Strange whispered. 

**"I don't want to control it, I want to get rid of it." He says.**

The avengers looked at him with pity. 

**Blonsky is standing, shirtless in front of a table that has injections on it. Ross walks in behind him. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Let's even the playing field a little." Some people put him in a chair and close the curtains.**

"So he's gonna go through that again? Do these people ever learn?" Rocket asked. 

**Bruce and Betty are in a car. "Bruce. wake up there's something going on." Bruce gets out of the car and looks ahead, there's a sign that says 'Roadwork ahead' and two cop cars.**

"Uh, yeah. I sure hope it does." Peter whispered.

 **"We gotta go. Walk toward the back but don't move too fast." Bruce says, then he and Betty get out of the car and start walking. They walk over to a man, then get on a boat, and go to New York. They're looking at a map. "It's a long way up town. I think the subway's probably quickest." She says. "Me in a metal tube deep underground with hundreds of people in the most aggressive city in the world?"**

A few people snickered at that, namely the people from New York. Hey, he's not wrong, it is an aggressive city. 

**"Right, let's get a cab." She says.**

"That was probably worse than the subway would have been." Bruce said. 

**Bruce and Betty are in a taxi. The driver is driving like a crazy person. "Come on now! You're too slow, you drive like a woman!" The driver shouts. The driver drops them off. "Are you out of your mind!? What is wrong with you!?" She shouts. "What's the matter baby, you don't like a good ride?"**

all the women in the room looked at the taxi driver in disgust. 

**"Asshole!" She screams as the taxi driver drives away. "You know, I know a few techniques that could help you manage that anger very effectively." Bruce says. "You zip it, we're walking."**

"I'm surprised she didn't hit you for saying that." Natasha commented. "To be honest, I am too." Bruce said. 

**Betty walks up to a man leaving a building. "Excuse me, Dr Sterns, I'm sorry to bother you I'm Elizabeth Ross." She introduces. "Oh! Dr Ross." "I have someone who'd like to meet you." "Okay." "It's Mr Blue isn't it?" Bruce asks.**

"How did you know that?" Loki asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Bruce answered. 

**"Mr Green?" The three are now in Dr Sterns office. "I gotta tell you I've been wondering if you were even real and if you were, what would it look like? A person with that much power lurking in him. Nothing could have surprised me more than this unassuming man shaking my hand. But look, we're not strolling through the park for a picnic here, even if everything goes perfectly. If we induce an episode, if we get the dosage exactly right. Is that gonna be a lasting cure or just some antidote to suppress that specific flare- up? I don't know. What i'm saying is that if we overshoot this by even the smallest integer we're dealing with concentrations with extraordinary levels of toxicity." Dr Sterns says. "You mean it could kill him?" Betty interrupts. "Kill him? Yeah. I should say so." "You should know that there's a flip side to this too. If we miss on the low side, if we induce me and it fails this will be very dangerous for you." Bruce warns. "Look, I've always been more curious than cautious and that's served me pretty well, so are we gonna do this?"**

"Has he ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" Tony asked. "What cat?" Drax asked. Quill sighed, yet another metaphor he had to explain to Drax later. 

**Blonsky is in a bathroom, he walks up to a mirror, he stares at himself for a while. His spine starts rippling.**

"Am I the only one who thinks that that looked a little creepy?" Scott asked. Bruce sighed, yet another person who has fallen victim to Ross' weird obsession of finding him. 

**Blonsky gets on a helicopter. "How you feeling man?" One of the soldiers asked. "Like a monster." He answers.**

"Why do I have a feeling that that's gonna become true sometime during all this?" Peter asked. 

**Dr Sterns clears off a chair, and boots up some computers. "Okay, on the table." He says, Bruce gets onto the table. Dr Sterns puts some restraints on him. "These will protect you from yourself if you have a strong reaction." He says. "You can tell me later if you thought it was strong." A computer starts beeping. "Oh come on! Stupid graduate students." Dr Sterns says and hits the computer.**

"What!?" Strange said, worriedly. "When did we decide that it was socially acceptable to hit something to make it work again?" Pietro wondered. "Like think about it, every time something stops working, we hit it, why?"

**He starts messing with the computers again. "This will be a somewhat novel sensation, we have begun." He says. Bruce is being injected with the liquid. "The dialysis machine will mix the antidote with your blood except the antidote will only take hold once we've achieved a full reaction." He says. "Just relax." Betty tells Bruce. "Okay. We are comprehensive." He electrocutes Bruce. His eyes turn green. Then he starts to turn into the hulk. Dr Sterns goes to shut it down. "Wait wait, there's more." Betty says. Bruce finishes turning into Hulk. Betty tells him to shut it down. Betty jumps on Hulks stomach. "Bruce! Bruce look at me stay with me. The antidote now! Sterns do it now! Bruce look at me look in my eyes, please look in my eyes." The machine starts beeping. "You've gotta be kidding me." He kicks the machine, the antidote starts to be injected. Hulk starts turning back into Bruce.**

"Jesus Christ." Pepper whispered.

**"Bruce, Bruce can you hear me?" Betty asks. Bruce wakes up. "Its okay, you're okay, you're okay." "He's fine. This is fantastic."**

**"That was the most extraordinary thing I have seen in my entire life!" Dr Sterns says.**

"Is he crazy?" Hank asked himself.

**"Okay, you know what? Stop please. We need to go back and talk about what just happened in there." Betty says. "Absolutely. Okay so the gamma pulse came from the amygdala I think Dr Ross' primer let's the cells absorb the energy temporarily and then it abates that's why you didn't die of radiation sickness years ago. Now, maybe we've neutralized those cells permanently or maybe we've just suppressed the event. I'm inclined to think its the latter, but its hard to know because none of out test subjects ever survived.Of course they weren't getting the primer."**

"Test subjects!?" Peggy asked. 

**"Wait wait wait what did you just say?" Bruce asks. "They weren't getting the myostatin primer." "No no no. Test subjects, what test subjects?" "Come with me."**

**Police cars are driving through new your along with military trucks. Ross and Sparr get out of one of the trucks. "What's the activity level?" She asks. "Snipers are covering alpha sector." A man says. They're listening in on Sterns', Betty's and Bruce's conversation. "We started on rats and mice but it just completely fried them so we had to go bigger." Dr Sterns says.**

"Maybe that was also a sign that you should have stopped." Bruce mumbled. 

**The three are shown walking through a lab. "And we still don't know which is more toxic, the gamma or your blood." Dr Sterns continues. "What do you mean my blood?" Bruce asks. Sterns gestures to the bags of blood all around them. "Bruce, this is all you."**

"How-" 

**"You didn't send me much to work with so I had to concentrate it and make more." Dr Sterns says.**

"That's- there are so many things that are just so wrong about this." Maria said.

**"With a little more trial and error there is no end to what we can do, this is potentially Olympian. This gamma technology has limitless applications we'll unlock hundreds of cures we will make humans impervious to disease."**

"He is crazy." Hank confirmed. 

**A group of soldiers led by Blonsky enter the building.**

**"No no. We've gotta destroy it." Bruce says. "Wait what?" "All of it. Tonight, we're gonna incinerate it. Is this the whole supply?" "What... We could get the Nobel for this!" "You don't understand the power of this thing it is too dangerous, it cannot be controlled."**

"Dr Banner is right, he doesn't understand what he's messing with, here." Fury said. 

**"At your discretion, shooter." Sparr says. They are still listening in on the conversation. "... three of us, this is Promethean fire!" Sterns says. "Its just-" Bruce starts. Blonsky runs up to the room they're in. "Blonsky's going in." Sparr says. "Blonsky, stand down, my daughter is in there." Ross tells him. "We have the antidote now." Sterns says. "They don't want the antidote, they want to make it a weapon! And if we let it go, we will never get it back. You don't have any idea how powerful this thing is!" "I hate the government just as much as anyone, but you're being a little paranoid, don't you think?"**

"This guy is either an idiot, ignorant or incredibly naive." Natasha sighed.

**Someone shoots at them, Bruce gets hit. Betty takes the dart out. Blonsky walks in behind her, he shoves her away. He grabs Bruce's throat. "Where is it, come on, where is it?" He asks, then slaps him. "Show him to me!" Bruce's eyes roll back. A soldier walks in and yells at Blonsky. Blonsky slaps Bruce again, knocking him out. A group of soldiers pull him out on a stretcher. Ross walks up to Bruce. "If you took it from me, I'm gonna put you in a hole for the rest of your life." He warns. Betty walks up to Ross. "Betty." "I will never forgive you for what you've done to him." "He's a fugitive."**

"Only because you made him one." Gamora scoffed.

**"Because you made him a fugitive. To cover your failures and to protect your career. Don't ever speak to me as your daughter again."**

"Oh damn, sis snapped." Shuri said.

**"Its only because you're my daughter that you're not in handcuffs too."**

"Um. Rude."

**Sparr is talking to Dr Sterns. "Are you telling me you can make more like him?" She asks. "No! Not yet, I sorted out a few pieces, but its not like I can put together the same Humpty Dumpty if that's what your asking. He was a freak accident, the goal is to do better!"**

"The goal should be to make sure it doesn't happen again."Bruce said.

**"So Banner's the only-" She gets smacked by Blonsky. "She's annoying bitch." He says. "Why are you always hitting people?" Dr Sterns asks.**

"Why is he always hitting people?" Ned asked.

**Blonsky points a gun at him. "Now what possibly could I have done to deserve such aggression?" "Its not what you've done, its what you're going to do. I want what you've got out of Banner, I want that."**

"No no bad idea." Scott said.

**"You look like you've got a little something in you already, don't you?" Dr Sterns says. "I want more. You've seen what he becomes, right?" "I have, and it's beautiful. Godlike." "Well, I want that, I need that. Make me that."**

"Why does he want that?" Clint asked. "I think it was because he was mad, mad that he lost every fight he had against Hulk and he wanted something that would beat Hulk." Bruce said. 

**"I don't know what you've got inside you already, the mixture could be an abomination *Blonsky puts him in a choke hold* I didn't say I was unwilling! I just need informed consent and you've given it."**

"Oh no, this is not going to end well." Vision said.

**Sterns puts some of Bruce's blood into a machine. Blonsky is strapped to the chair. The computers go haywire. "This is what I was trying to explain, I don't know what you've been ladling into yourself *Blonsky stands up, his legs have grown in size* but clearly it worked. Lets assume, you don't understand a word I'm saying but if you'll just get back on the table *Blonsky's back has spikes coming out of it* I can fix this."**

"Holy shit!" Everyone says in almost perfect unison. "That thing is terrifying." 


	5. The abomination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably didn't do this one any justice. This one was actually pretty hard to right because of how short it is and the pacing of the movie in general.

**Abomination throws someone out of a window, then runs through the building to the outside. Soldiers start following him, they start shooting at him. Abomination walks down the street. "What is that thing?" One of the soldiers asks. "Shoot it!" Another one yells. They all get into one of the trucks and start driving. "General you should hear this." One of the people in the helicopter says to Ross. "The Hulk is in the street, i repeat the Hulk is in the street." A soldier yells.**

"No he's not." Wanda whispered.

**Ross looks at Bruce. "That's impossible, you get a hold of yourself young man. You get it together, what's your position?" Ross says. "121 Street, heading north on Broadway!" A soldier yells. "Turn us around." Ross tells the pilot. "We're going back, why are we going back?" Bruce asks. "Damn it! Give me eyes down there!" Ross says. Abomination is still rampaging in the street. "What the hell was that?" The soldier asks. The truck full of soldiers continues chasing him through the street. Abomination is standing in front of a burning pile of cars, he continues throwing them.**

"Oh my God." Hope whispered in horror.

**Bruce sees whats happening. "No." He says. Abomination throws cars across the street, people run screaming. "One of yours." Bruce asks. "Oh my God. What have you done?" Betty asks, horrified. Cops start shooting at Abomination. "Do you think a rifles gonna hurt that!?" A soldier asks. They pull out a rocket launcher and shoot at him, he rips it out of the air and it explodes in his hand. He starts walking toward the soldiers. "Get out of there soldier." Ross says. Abomination starts running and destroying cars. He holds a taxi above his head. "Give me a real fight." He says.**

"It talks?" Howard whispered.

The throws the taxi onto the army truck. "Tell them to bring everything they've got and head for Harlem." Ross says. Bruce sigh. "It has to be me. You have to take me back there." He says. "What are you saying, you think you can control it?" Betty asks. "No no not control it, I don't know, maybe aim it." "And what if you can't?" Ross asks. "We made this thing all of us, please." He says. "Land us near it." Ross says. 

"So he's helping you now?" Rhodey asked.

**"No no, keep us high, open the back door." The back door opens. "Bruce! Bruce, stop what are you doing, think about this, you don't even know if you'll change you don't have to do this, please its insane." "Betty I've got to try, I'm sorry." They kiss, Bruce jumps and starts falling. He doesn't turn. "Oh shit." He says.**

"Oh shit indeed." Tony said.

**He falls to the ground and makes a hole. Betty and Ross watch through the windows of the helicopter. A green fist punches through the rubble."**

People cheered. 

**Hulk emerges from the rubble. He roars. "Hulk!" Abomination says. Hulk and Abomination start running toward each other. Abomination tackles him. Hulk gets up, stumbling a bit. Abomination starts laughing. "Come on." He says. Hulk rips a police car in half to use as a weapon, He punches Abomination with it a few times until it finally breaks. "Is that all you've got?" Abomination asks then kicks Hulk into a building then starts running after him. "Use that thing soldier, give him some help!" Ross yells. "Which one?" "Help the green one damn it, which one do you think? Cut the other one in half."**

"This is a prime example of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Tony commented, he got a few laughs of agreement. 

**The pilot starts firing at Abomination. "Ross!" He yells and starts climbing up the building. The pilot continues firing at him. Hulk gets up from where he was thrown and he starts climbing up the building. Abomination leaps toward the helicopter, Hulk grabs his foot, then his spine and tries to pull him off. "I gotta put it down!" The pilot yells. The helicopter starts spinning. Hulk and Abomination fall from the landing skates. The helicopter crashes on top of Abomination. Betty gets up inside the helicopter, she helps Ross up. Abomination jumps on top of the helicopter and tackles Hulk into the wall he puts him in a choke hold and Hulk kicks him and punches him a few times. "You don't deserve this power."**

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." Steve said.

**"Now watch her die!"Hulk rips abominations hands off of him and pushes him away and into the wall. The helicopter catches fire. Hulk claps his hands and the force of it subdues the flames. Abomination get's up. "Look out!" Betty yells. Abomination hits him with something. He starts swing the thing above his head and it hits Hulk in the face. Ross steps into view. "General?" Abomination asks and starts to smash the helicopter. "Any last words?" He asks. Hulk gets up. "Hulk Smash!"**

"Oh my god! His first words!" Shuri said with mock excitement. 

**Then he smashed, the floor started breaking and Abomination dropped his weapon. Hulk picks up said weapon and starts choking him with it. Abomination punches him. Hulk stabbed him. "Stop!" Betty yells. Hulk stopped. A bunch of cops and soldiers arrived with guns drawn. Hulk throws abomination to the side, steps out his chest and lets out a loud roar. The cops lower their guns. Hulk kicks abomination over. Betty walks up to him. "Its okay." She whispers, tears in her eyes. Hulk wipes a tear away. "Bet-ty." He says.**

"Aw."

**Another helicopter came into view and Hulk started running.**

"I guess that's what you meant when you said you broke Harlem." Tony jokes. Bruce smiled a bit. 

**Betty is standing on a dock of some sort, her camera dies.**

**'Bella Coola, British Columbia' Appear on the screen. Bruce is running through the grass.**

"Well I guess there is a flip side to being in hiding all the time, you did get to experience some very beautiful places." Maria said.

**He pours himself some tea. He opens a package that has Betty's necklace in it.**

"Aw." Wanda said. "I said I'd get it back and I did." Bruce said.

**He puts the necklace in an envelope. Bruce is shown meditating. 'Days without incident: 31' Appears on the screen. He opens his and they're bright green. The number rapidly drops to 0, Bruce smirks.**

"Wait, why are you smiling?" Peggy asked.

**General Ross is at a bar, drinking. "Reload." He says. He drinks the whole glass. "Reload." He says again. The bartender brings him another glass. Ross notices someone enter the bar. The person walks forward "The smell of stale beer and defeat." Tony starts.**

"Why are you there?" Rhodey asked. "Just watch."

**"You know I hate to say 'I told you so' Genera, but that super soldier program was put on ice for a reason."**

"Nice analogy." Bruce said. 

**"I've always felt that hardware was more reliable." He finishes. "Stark." Ross greets. "General." "You always wear such nice suits." "Touche." "I hear you have an unusual problem." "You should talk." "You should listen, what if I told you we were putting a team together?" "Who's 'we'." Tony smirks.**


End file.
